


The Cells of Mirkwood

by anoushka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of the other dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoushka/pseuds/anoushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili try to deal with their separation in the cells of Mirkwood. Fili has lost all hope and Kili is lonely without his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cells of Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I a no good at summaries of titles. Please be nice.

The cells were dark and damp, a single barred window showing the hallway. The cells were hewn in the caverns the Elven King called home, iron doors barring the way from freedom. Meals were the only thing that came through those doors, the elves refusing to enter the dwarves 'guest rooms'. This was agreeable to both the hosts and the guests as all the dwarves where eager to give the elves a piece of their mind.   
The questing dwarves had been put in the separate cells, which lined the hallway and, according to the Hobbit, Thorin was in one such cell on a lower level. They could hardly communicate without attracting unwanted attention. They whispered and passed on messages from one dwarf to another careful not to break into louder, angrier speech.   
Kili could spy Bofur through his cell window, and if he twisted his hand through the bars enough he could touch Fili. His brother was in the cell next to him so while he couldn't see him he could say anything he wanted to without having all the other dwarves contribute to their conversation.   
"Fee. Fee!"  
"What is it, Kili?"  
"I want to see you. I miss you."

At least six times a day, Kili would request Fili's comforting words and he couldn't or wouldn't fall asleep without Fili wishing him a good night and a press of his hand. Fili could hear the smile and mischievousness ebb out of the archer's voice as he sank into despair, misery and loneliness. Not that the heir handled their imprisonment much better. He merely held up a facade for Kili and the dwarves to look up to, and then sank to his knees at the end of the day. 

One night though, as Fili moaned in his coat and silently gave up hope the lock in the door creaked open. He jumped to his feet, grabbing for his swords only to realize they weren't there. Cursing he swung a leg at the intruder, and threw a couple of rapid punches intending to show the elf exactly how much he cared for their hospitality. 

But the elf easily dodged the blows and quickly had him pinned against the wall. Only one person, or dwarf really, could beat Fili.

"Kili! What are you doing here?"  
"Had to see you."

The younger dwarf hugged Fili tightly, burrowing his face in his neck. Fili stood, still as an ice block, but after a second, wrapped an arm over his brother.   
They sunk to the ground and Fili quietly began to question his brother. 

"How did you get here?"  
"Nicked a fork from the guard," chuckled Kili, light returning in his eyes, "I gave him the tray back and after he checked everything was there I tripped him when he was leaving. Never saw it coming, the great tree hugger."  
"Mischievous as always," but the elder's voice was cold and dead. 

They sat in silence for while before Kili asked, hope lingering in his dark eyes, "What's the plan?"  
Fili sighed and said nothing, tightening his arm around Kili.  
"Maybe if we're quick we can use the fork to free the others. Then we can find Thorin and show those dirty elves-"  
"We can't."  
"What? Of course we can, we're the dwarves of Erebor!"  
"And we're trapped here, we can't get out and never will. We won't even live much longer. Get used to the idea Kili."  
The Prince's harsh words spoke of the long nights he'd spent hopeless and alone, of his worries as dutiful heir and brother. As Kili's One. He felt the despair overwhelm him as his Kili stood and stepped towards the door, cold fury and incomprehension written over his face.  
"We won't. Why don't you have faith?"  
"In what, Kee? There's nothing left."  
"In us, for Mahal's sake! Fee... I... Before we came here, you were my One. What happened to you? Where's my One?" 

His voice slowly broke down into ragged breaths and sobs.

Fili only shook his head. The archer's face twisted into a grimace of anger and pain and suddenly he swung a fist at the blonde. But he just sat there. A viscously aimed kick struck his ribs. The blows rained upon him, and Kili's cheeks were drenched in tears. Finally, face bruised and slightly limping, Fili stood. 

"Stop. The guards will hear."

The dark haired dwarf cast one more look at Fili and left, placing the fork on the floor by the other's foot. 

...

The cell door creaked on its hinges despite what the elves called "Premium Quality Woodwork". Kili fumbled on the floor, chasing the nightmares away, reaching for the knives that were usually hidden in his boots. With a jolt, he opened his eyes, last fragments of the dream fading and the horrible reality settling in.   
The door was closed. He must have imagined it opening. The walls were cold against his back, and his brother's words even colder. Curling into a ball, he tried to find some warmth. A terrible anguish rose in him, pushing against his chest, straining to be heard and soothed.   
And then. Then a warm hand settled on Kili's hair, a ran down his back. The hand came back up, and the fingers combed through the knotted locks. The archer froze at the gesture. Peered through heavy eyelashes.   
The shadowy figure was hunched and low, lacking the elegance of elves. Golden braids reflected the dull red light from the corridor. The fingers were rough but careful and precise.   
"Fili," he breathed.

He guessed Fili's grin in the way the shadows contorted on his face. He shuffled closer to his brother, relaxing as he felt Fili laying down next to him. Their noses touched, and they simultaneously hugged and stared at each other, as though trying to read each other's thoughts. They didn't need to of course. They always knew what the other felt.

"How did you get here?" Kili heard the question in Fili's voice but knew he was the one who asked it.  
"Nicked a fork from an unwary dwarf."   
Instead of retorting with a witty comeback, Kili chuckled and snuggled into closer to Fili. He nuzzled his neck, and, arms slung over each other, they dozed off. 

Dozed off because there was no way one could sleep soundly in such Elven pits. They woke up at intervals, then dozed back off, never moving from their spot in the cell. Who knew how long until they could sleep in each other's arms again?

"Kee?"  
"Yeah, nadad?"  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"What for?" He knew what for, of course he knew.   
"For before... I just -"

But at that Kili untangled himself from Fili's embrace, and killed his words with a soft kiss. He hovered over his brother, a gentle press of lips. As the kiss deepened and bodies pressed against each other, he broke away and rested his dark mane on Fili's chest. 

"I know."


End file.
